Special Delivery
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. At age 20, Ochako Uraraka has never been kissed. Friends decide to intervene and request the cutest pizza delivery boy to be the lucky winner of being her first kiss. Unfortunately, things don't go according to plan.
1. We asked for the cute one!

Wow, It feels amazing to finally be posting something again. I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't been updating all my older stuff, I just haven't been motivated. Can't say I will but I am going to try.

I LOVE KACCHAKO! I love this pairing, it's so amazing and I am so excited to be a part of this fandom (no matter how toxic, but I try to stay away from that stuff)

If you are familiar with the artist DailyKrumbs (which, I bet you are) then you may remember an old GIF they did. Bakugo and Uraraka were sharing a pizza while being told by Ashido that they wanted the cute delivery boy and this one is hot. LOL. Well, this is loosely based off of that. I love Krumbs so much, her artwork is spectacular and looks just like the real thing!

I hope you enjoy this fic. Please review and tell me what you think!

_My Hero Academia_ and its characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi

* * *

"_Ding Dong"_

"He's here!" Mina, the pink haired college girl squealed. Clapping her hands in excitement like she was watching a sporting event.

"Don't get too excited," Tsuyu, the calm one, lifted a hand to try and stop her from moving too quickly, "we don't know how he'll react."

"I know but still!" Ochako is gonna get her first kiss!"

Said girls cheeks doubled their natural pinkness, "I told that in secret, you know.."

"I haven't told anyone!" she averted her eyes, slick enough to where her roommates wouldn't notice the white lie, "Now come on! Your prince is shining armor is here!"

"Technically, her prince in a pizza place uniform is here."

Mina groaned, "Tsu! Play along!"

Ochako slowly walked toward the door of their shared apartment. After telling her friends that at 20, she had yet to be kissed, Mina insisted to make her first kiss happen. Even after the many times that Ochako told her that she didn't want to rush it…

Unfortunately, Mina was under the impression, just like most of their friends, that she liked her best friend Deku. And she did, when she was still in high school.

Ochako shuffled her slipper covered feet. She liked Deku their first year of school but realized very quickly that it was just a crush that turned into admiration. She loved him as a friend, and she wanted it to stay that way. She didn't think he liked her, but as time went by she wasn't sure anymore.

Deku wasn't her first choice for her first kiss. She wasn't opposed to it, per say… but she definitely had other options. But she didn't say anything when Mina put a comment on their order for the cutest delivery boy. So now she had to commit to it.

"_OK,"_ she took a big calming breathe, _"you can dot this. It's only Deku. It's just a kiss. You got this!"_

But, as she found when she opened the door, they did not send the cutest boy.

"Bakugo?"

They sent the hot one.

"Cheeks," he nodded his head at her, his crimson eyes shone behind his blond hair. He held the pizza on his hip and his other hand was braced on the door frame.

"What did they send him for?!" Ochako could hear Mina whisper in the back of the apartment, "ABORT MISSION!"

Sighing, Ochako felt relief, and even felt happier that is wasn't Deku standing at the door. She looked up at him and gave him a big genuine smile.

"How are you, Bakugo? You weren't in class this morning!"

"Tch, dentist," he grunted his response.

She giggled, she truly enjoyed talking to the feisty blond, even if she did most of the talking. She met him back in high school along with Deku and the rest of her friends. Now in college, she shared several classes with him, and he actually chose to partner with her and sit next to her! It made her feel pretty special.

"Well you missed a good one! Mr. Ledder went on and on about his daughter starting high school this year."

"Fuck, glad I missed it," he smirked, showing off his pearly white canines. He shuffled his load and said, "And you got one large vegetarian and one large meat lovers?"

"Oh," Ochako shook her head, "no, it was supposed to be the veggie one and an Alfredo pizza."

Bakugo's eyes widened slightly in panic, "fuck it," looked at the ticket and cursed again, "fuckin' shitty hair, gave me the wrong boxes."

An offended huff went ignored from the back of the apartment.

"No, It's ok! We'll take this one," Ochako tried to take the boxes out of Bakugo's hands but he moved it out of her reach.

"I can go and get your other one, no big deal Cheeks."

"It's really OK," Ochako's cheeks flared up. She hated the idea of making a special trip just for her, even though he offered. She was about to ask him if he would just bring them one tomorrow instead for lunch when Mina ran to the door gasping for air as she grabbed Ochako's shoulder and shook her, "YEAH! But hey, do you know if Midoriya is working tonight?!"

"Tch," Bakugo's body twitched just hearing that name, "yeah. What of it?"

"Well we specifically asked for the _cutest_ delivery boy, but they sent you," Bakugo bristled, his face burning in anger or embarrassment, Ochako wasn't sure, "and we need him for Ochako's first kiss!"

"MINA!" Ochako yelled, hiding both burning cheeks with her hands. Absolutely _mortified_ that she said that in front of Bakugo.

"What? Oh! Sorry," Mina shook her hands side to side, "forget I said that!"

Still in the living groom, Tsu shook her head, knowing full well that while Mina meant no harm, she wasn't sorry for getting the blonde involved after his snide remark about Kirishima. Mina was just that petty sometimes.

"First..?" He coughed, his face still flushed as he glanced at the overly embarrassed girl now squatting down on the floor, covering her whole face. He grimaced with a wistful glint in his eye.

"Mina wants Ochako to have her first kiss with Midoriya, that's why she put the comment with our order," Tsu walked up to the delivery boy, patting Ochako's shoulder before handing him the money for one box of pizza, "I'll take my vegetarian now if you send him with their Alfredo when he gets off work."

"Tch," he snatched the money out of her hand and put the pizza in her hand rather roughly, "here."

"Thank you," Tsu was undeterred by his foul attitude as she took her dinner into the kitchen.

Mina skipped after her, "Tell Midoriya to bring him something to eat as well!" Mina's sing-song voice traveled back to him as she started to bicker with her roommate.

"Um," Ochako finally stood back up and faced him, her face still pleasantly red. She didn't know what to say…

"Whatever," Bakugo tucked the wrong pizza back in his bag and got himself ready to leave, "I'll make sure to send your _precious Deku _with the rest of your order."

"W-wait!" Ochako tried to grab him before he left but he hurried down the hall, "Bakugo!"

He ignored her, heading to the elevator with such a dejected look that broke her heart.

If she was being honest with herself, Ochako was OK with Deku being her first kiss. But she'd be lying if she had never imagined sharing that first kiss with Bakugo.

* * *

He should have FUCKING KNOWN.

It was a damn mistake taking the order to her apartment. He wasn't even on delivery duty today!

Bakugo tapped his fingers furiously on his steering wheel, waiting on the light to turn green.

He saw the note about the delivery boy request. The order was in Uraraka's name so of course he assumed she was the one who wrote it.

He also made the dumbass assumption that she meant him.

That's why he took the wrong pizza in the first place, hoping _this exact situation_ would happen. That way he could go back latter when he had time.

But of course, the damn note wasn't for him.

Why the hell would it be. Why did he even think it could _possibly_ be for him?

That stupid conversation they had a few weeks ago. If only he could forget it. Then maybe he wouldn't look and feel like such an idiot.

_~* Advanced Biology 201; 2 weeks ago *~_

"_He's late again," Ochako sighed, her head laid on the top of the desk she shared with Bakugo, "class should have started 10 minutes ago."_

"_Tch, fucking ridiculous," he had his feet propped up on the desk, playing a game on his phone, "he should give us a damn refund for pulling this shit."_

_When he didn't get any kind of response, he peeked over only to find her asleep._

"_Oi," he used his foot to gently poke her arm._

"_Mmmm…. Mochi…," she gurgled nonsense, turning away from him, staying in the land of her sweet filled dreams._

"_Oh, for fuck's sake," he slammed his feet down on the floor and started to ruffle her hair, "Cheeks!"_

"_Ahh!" Ochako raised up quickly, getting a few giggles from the others around them. Mostly because Bakugo's hand was still tangled into her short brown, unexpectedly silky hair. _

"_Um," he slowly removed his hand from her head and placed it in his lap, fist clenched so she wouldn't see him twitch. Itching to run his fingers through her hair, "you fell asleep."_

"_Oh! Sorry," she covered her face with her notebooks to the point where he could only see her doe like eyes. _

"_The fuck you apologizing for," he put his head in his arms on the desk. He really didn't like hot his face felt all of a sudden._

"_Well," she put her book down and started to play with her fingers. A nervous habit he noticed she did even back in high school, "this is the only time I get to spend with you. So, I'd hate to miss out because I fell asleep."_

_Bakugo's eyes widened, he took a quick glance at her from behind his forearm._

"_**She… wants to spend time with me?"**_

"_I mean!" he just looked at her like she was crazy and now she was panicking, "We didn't really know one another in high school! I spent all my time with Deku and Iida while you were always with Kirishima and Kaminari and Sero! Plus, you don't like Todoroki almost as much as you don't like Deku and I was always with one or the other! And then during the summer it's hard to keep in touch because of me working or you working or you working out for wrestling or Karate or Taekwondo! And then last year we had that art class together, but we weren't ever partnered up or able to talk much! Then there was that cooking class last semester, but I was too embarrassed because you're such a good cook and-!"_

"_Dammit, Cheeks, stop! You sound like fuckin' Deku."_

"_S-sorry," Ochako hopped in her seat, out of breath from her rant._

"_And," he gulped, not exactly prepared to put himself out there but here goes nothing, "if you really want to spend time with me… we can do something besides talk in class."_

_She pushed asides her bangs and shyly smiled at him, "Like getting dinner? You… would be OK with that?"_

"_Fuck yeah," he leaned in a little closer, whispering now, "whatever you want, Uraraka."_

_She smiled, and God did that make his heart skip a beat. A pretty blush decorated her adorably plush, kissable cheeks._

_She was about to say more when the teacher finally arrived at class, yelling out his apologies and telling everyone to get in their seats for a quick version of the lecture. _

_Bakugo sighed, disappointed, but he promised himself that he would ask her on an official date next class._

_~* present time *~_

Too bad the next class they had together she showed up late because of traffic. The next time after that he had to leave early to get to an extra shift at work. The excuses kept piling up and he hasn't been able to ask yet.

He slammed the door to his car, practically ripping the door to the building off its hinges in his fury.

He threw his bag into the break room before storming over to the prep area, where his lifetime childhood friend/rival was stationed to work that day.

"Oi, Deku," he smirked when the nerd jumped, dropping the handful of ingredients he was working with, "take Pinky, Frog Face, and Round Face an Alfredo pizza when you get off," he crossed his arms and sneered when Deku started to smile, "took 'em the wrong one."

"That's not like you, man," Kirishima yelled from the front counter. Bakugo flipped him off when he looked back at him.

"Kirishima is right, you don't normally get things wrong, Kacchan," the green haired over-achiever put all his ingredients back in their spots, not noticing the glare on his frenemy's face.

All that comment reminded him of was the pathetic crush he had on Uraraka since the second year of high school, how he thought that maybe she liked him too.

How foolish he was, finding out that she liked Deku instead. The stupid nerd that never failed to one-up him in life.

Bakugo scoffed, turning around to prepare some dough for a good beating, using his hurt to good use, "Well, I was this time.

* * *

There will be a part 2! Hope you enjoyed this and hope you look forward to the next part. I've already started it and hope to finish it this week.

To all my followers who have stuck by me through Fairy Tail and now: I do plan on coming back to finish my old works. It will take a while, but I do want to do it. I'm working on finding what motivates me [Thanks RKS:) ]. So if you're still around, then I am so very thankful for you and am so blessed that you're sticking with me.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Special Delievery

Sorry it took so long to get this out! I write at work and with it being tax season (I work at a bank) we got so busy! And ya know, life happens hahah.

Thank you for reading the first chapter and enjoying it! I hope the length of this chapter makes up for how long it took!

ALSO! At the end of this chapter, I added someone else just for fun because honestly? I love him just as much as I love Bakugo :)

Side note, I hope I can bring a little joy in this time of panic. Everyone stay stay and stay healthy.

_My Hero Academia_ and its characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi

* * *

Ochako jumped when there was a knock on the door. She knew exactly who it was…

"Finally!" Mina paused the movie they were only half-way done with and ran to the door, "Ocha's gonna get kissed!"

"It's about time," Tsu got up too, rather annoyed that Mina made her wait to eat her pizza until Deku arrived.

Ochako snuggled deeper into her blankets, she really didn't want to see Deku right now.

Her heart dropped when she watched Bakugo walk away earlier. They hadn't had a proper conversation since that day in Bio.

She… had kind of hoped he would be her first kiss.

"Hey, Uraraka!" Deku sat next to her on the large couch, two pizza boxes balanced on his lap.

"Hey," she greeted groggily, the movie's soft music had been putting her to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep yet, girl!" Mina shook the paper plates and napkins in her face before dishing out slices of greasy pizza, "Midoriya just got here!"

The big exaggerated wink totally went over the boys' head as he discussed as essay with Tsu from a class they shared.

"I'll try," she only took one piece and barely listened to what they were saying.

Tsu and Deku continued to talk about the essay from their English class, a narrative story from a Hero's point of view! As interesting as it was, Mina was bored to tears.

To stop the conversation, the pinkette asked Midoriya how Kirishima was doing lately, as she was too embarrassed to text the walking sunshine after an awkward, drunken one-night stand, which opened up an onslaught of questions from the green haired duo.

Ochako didn't hear a word of the conversation, she was scrolling through Bakugo's twitter feed. It was filled mostly with dumb stuff he shared from the three idiots, but every now and then he posted songs he liked, pictures of an amazing meal he made from scratch, or the occasionally rare selfie.

She couldn't hold in the long yawn and decided to go on to bed when Mina stood and beat her to it.

"WOW! Is it already that late?! I gotta get my beauty sleepy!"

"It's just now 10," Tsu told her.

"I have an early class," a lie, but neither girl had time to say so, "'Chaks, be a dear and escort out guest out?"

"Um…" she knew it was a trap by the way Deku started muttering about having to work the next day, "Sure."

She gathered up her orange and green blanket and put it over her shoulders and tucked it under her arms and led him to the door. Hoping that maybe she could avoid what Mina so obviously set up.

"Thanks for bringing our pizza" she smiled at her friend, pulling the falling blanket back up to her shoulders, "sorry for the mix up."

"No problem! It happens all the time."

She nodded, "I didn't get a chance to apologize to Bakugo, you'll probably see him before I will," she looked down to avoid his innocent stare, "will you make sure to tell him for me?"

"Oh," Midoriya blinked a few times, smiling before answering, "yeah, I'll tell him."

The awkward air around them only grew as the boy continued to stay in the hallway, smiling like their goofy high school teacher, Mr. Yagi.

"Well, um," Ochako glanced back into the apartment, "be careful on your way home."

"Sure! I will. The trains haven't had many incidents lately so I'm sure it'll be fine."

He didn't leave.

Ochako's eye twitched, "I've got an early shift tomorrow at the library, so I need to get to bed."

Deku shook his head, crossing his arms comfortably, hiking his hip and laughing, "Yeah, you need to, you're not the best morning person."

"Yeah," she just stared at him, wondering why he wasn't leaving, "well, goodnight."

"Can I have a goodbye hug first? We always hug," he opened his arms, ready.

She wasn't going to, but she had a bad feeling about getting too close.

"How can I ever refuse my best friend?" she giggled, feeling the guilt start up when she saw his arms twitch.

She squeezed him tight, wrapping her arms around him. She held him until he pulled away, not out of her arms but enough to look at her face.

"Best friend, huh?"

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Well, Ashido told me," _she KNEW it_, "that you had a crush on me and wanted me to be your… first… kiss."

"I never said that!" Ochako scrunched her eyes, shaking her head, causing her long bags to whip in front of her face, "I mean, yeah, I liked you in _high school_. But by the time we graduated I knew it was just as a friend."

The fanboy nodded, a sad look on his face but also one of understanding.

"You don't… like me? Do you?" she had to know. She couldn't just hurt him like that.

He laughed, rubbing his nose a bit to hide his blush, "I did. Back in high school like you," he ruffled his wild hair, another nervous habit he picked up from her, "when Mina told me you liked me I guess all those feelings came back. I'm sorry-"

"No! I should be saying sorry! I never should have let Mina do all this and I never should have gone along with it!" she sighed, "You know how she gets with her matchmaking, it's hard to say no…"

"Yeah, I remember," he covered his mouth to keep his laughs contained. She assumed he was thinking about the disaster that happened when she attempted to get Iida and Camie together.

"So, since this is out of the way," Deku fidgeting wasn't new but it was always funny to watch, "there's this girl…"

"A girl?" the embarrassing already incident behind them like the proper best friends they were, "who?!"

"Um… well, her uh… her name is Melissa," he scratched his cheek, refusing to meet the excited look in her eyes, "she's in my math class. She's really smart, probably up there with Yayorozu and Iida. She always tells me about the inventions she's working on with her father."

"She sounds great!"

"She is…" he snorted a laugh and told her, "she doesn't get along with Hatsume. They're always trying to outdo one another."

"Oh," Ochako felt a pinch of jealousy, but still felt happy for him, "I'm so glad, Deku!"

"Yeah, well, I haven't asked her out yet or anything," he reached out and hugged her again, this time it was more comfortable for the both of them, "I'm really sorry."

"No, we're already past this. We know how she gets."

"Well, it did work out for Iida," the two snickered, their poor friend never stood a chance against the affectionate bombshell who was now his loving girlfriend.

"Well anyway, let me know how it goes with her!" Ochako grinned, "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Gahh!" Midoriya pulled on the neck of his t-shirt, "At least let me go on one date with her first!"

"Sure Deku, but I do want to meet her so make it soon!"

"Yeah, OK," he laughed, "goodnight, Uraraka."

"Night Deku!"

Ochako closed the door once he was in the elevator. She leaned her forehead on the door smiling. She didn't mess up her friendship with Deku like she was afraid of. What a relief!

"'Chaks!" Mina cooed from the living area, "Tell me all about it!"

The astrology student strolled into the apartment passing the couch without looking at her roommates, "There is nothing to tell."

"Oh, come on! I helped you get your first kiss, the least you could do is tell me how it was!"

"I think that's enough, Mina," Tsu grumbled from her cocoon of blankets.

"There's nothing to tell because I didn't kiss him."

"WHAT?!" Mina jumped off the couch, stopping Ochako from entering her bedroom and causing Tsu to fall over on the couch as she had been using Mina as a pillow, "Why not?! I can run and get him-!"

Ochako grabbed Mina's shoulders and shook her, "I don't like Deku like that! I haven't since high school."

Mina blinked at her with a dumbfounded as Ochako continued, "He's my best friend and kissing him would have put such a strain on our friendship. Plus, he likes someone else."

Tsu nodded, having already seen the stuttery mess that Midoriya becomes when speaking to the blonde girl in class.

"But," Mina shook her head, "your kiss…"

Ochako smiled, "I told you, I wasn't trying to rush it. It'll happen eventually, but I want it to be with the right person."

"Oh," Mina's head hung low, she wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm so sorry, Chaks. I shouldn't have done all this. UGH! I'm just upset about Ei and saw an opportunity for somebody else to be happy and ran with it. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course! You're one of my best friends, I can't stay mad at you," the girls hugged tightly, "now, tell us all about this one-night with Kiri."

Mina tried to run away but Tsu was faster and pulled her to the couch which led to a night long discussion about boys. Apparently, Tsu was being wooed by a boy in her zoology class.

When she finally laid her head down to get some much needed rest, Ochako felt better bout still not having her first kiss.

That night she dreamed of being romanced in sweet gestures, oddly enough, the man in her dreams had explosive blond hair.

* * *

Bakugo groaned as he flipped over in his too big, too empty bed a few days after the embarrassing moment of his life.

He had spent the weekend in the gym, beating the crap out of a punching bag as much as was allowed. Hoping that he could beat his feelings out with his fists.

He was very unsuccessful.

Today was supposed to be the class he shared with Uraraka, but their teacher sent an email canceling the class for the day and assigned a reading project. He didn't know if he was thrilled or pissed about missing the class.

Katsuki sat up, rubbing his eyes to wake up. Not having a morning class meant he got to sleep in some. It was currently 7, he normally got up at 5 to start his day. It was an overcast gloomy sky that greeted him when he looked out the window.

He got out of bed and grabbed his jogging attire. Shower, coffee, run, breakfast, work/school. That was how his morning was every day. It worked. He was productive that way.

But… he looked back at the empty wishing, not for the first time, that his day might get interrupted by someone being there with him in the morning.

Shaking his head with a curse, he left the room to get ready. Determined to leave his heart with its pathetic feelings behind.

* * *

"Order up!" Kirishima yelled the moment Bakugo walked into work later that day.

Working at the local pizza shop was _not_ his ideal first job. But as much as it was a shock to everyone that he planned on following his parents into the fashion business, he planed on making it there on his own merit. He was going to work his ass off to be the best, so if that meant he had to work a shitty part time job to get started then that was what he planned on doing.

It's not like it was a horrible place to work. Only took him half a year to move up a position and a full year to be labeled the best shift lead the manager had ever had.

"What's up, Bakubro?" the sunny host leaned on the podium as his friend walked by, "Have a good weekend?"

"Shut up, shitty hair."

"Ouch," Kirishima clutched his shirt over his heart in mock pain, "why do always have to be so mean! I'm your best friend!"

"Get to work."

"Loosen up! We aren't even that busy," the redhead laughed even with being ignored.

"Fuck off."

Bakugo shook his head when it just made Kirishima laugh harder. One annoying thing about the job was all the people he worked with he already knew, and they continued to piss him off.

Before he could farther back to the manager's office, he glanced at the buffet counter and saw the damned nerd chatting up some blonde chic.

"_What the hell?!"_ He watched Deku pull out his old ratty notebook to show the girl who seemed equally as nerdy as him, both excited about whatever the hell they were talking about, _"Ain't he supposed to be with Uraraka?!"_

Before he could storm over there and beat the shit out of him for two-timing the kindest girl around, the dishwasher poked his head over and cooed at the couple, "They make a cute pair, dontcha thing? Midoriya finally asked her out!"

"What the hell do you mean _finally_?!" Bakugo forced his anger to the other blond boy, "I thought he had a thing with Roundface!"

Kaminari scrunched his eyes, "Who…? Oh! You mean Uraraka?" He shrugged, "I don't know man, Kiri said that Ashido told him that Uraraka doesn't like him like that. The other night she tried to get them to make out or something, but it didn't work out for them."

"It didn't…" Katsuki blinked, turning back to glance at the couple. Deku was a flustered mess and the girl seemed to be blushing too.

"What's it to you, though? Do you like Melissa, she is a total babe," but then he jumped way too much into his brain, "or maybe you're just jealous that Midoriya is getting laid and you aren't-"

"Shut the hell up, Dunce face, before I show why even Coach Yagi is afraid of fighting me!"

Kaminari immediately turned back to his task at hand, rather fiercely rinsing off a pan.

Bakugo snorted, finally going into the managers office and taking a seat. He flipped the camera view so he could see Deku and his girl. He'd never admit it out loud but they made a… somewhat… attractive couple.

"_So… I guess Cheeks didn't get her first kiss with the nerd after all…" _he moved his attention to the schedule for the day, thinking he may have to make a stop before going home that evening.

* * *

"No," Uraraka sniffed, "please no."

The knife slashed quickly through the air, cutting the incredibly thick stands.

"No, stop…" she pushed her fluffy blanket up to her nose, gross sobbing coming from under the pink fleece.

Once the dust settled, the calm after the storm turned into dread and sadness. The music matching the mood.

Uraraka reached blindly for her box of tissues as she watched the next moments in pure silence.

"_You were my new dream."_

Sniff, _"And you were mine."_

"Whyyyyyy!" No matter how many times she had watched this movie, Eugene Fitzherbert's sacrifice never failed to make her boo-hoo like a baby.

_Knock knock, _"Special Delivery!"

"Huh?" the brunette glanced over the back of the couch to the door, that was her neighbors voice. He normally only came over to poke fun at her or beg her to give him Todoroki's sisters number.

"O~Chak~O~!"

"Ugh," she groaned loudly so he could hear her and slowly went to open the door.

"What do you want, Takami?!"

She forced the door open she hoped the wind would push him back some… unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

"Bakugo?" the said man only smirked at her from his spot, leaning against the wall next to her door.

"What, you greet him but not me?" the other blond man pouted and forced his lip to quiver.

"I saw you last night when you were so drunk off your ass you wanted to fly off the balcony," Ochako crossed her arms. She didn't know why Bakugo was here and she had NO idea why he was being friendly to her neighbor. They hated each other, something about an argument about high school idols.

"Hey, I have wings on my back!" He flipped around and showed her the impressive tattoo peeking out under his tank top.

"Doesn't mean you can fly off the fourth floor and survive."

"OK," he smiled, not really caring like always, "anyway, did my part."

He stuck his hand out to Bakugo, who surprisingly nodded and handed him two sheets of paper.

"Don't you dare tell anyone how you got either of these," he growled, finally moving so he was closer to Uraraka.

"You bet. Later!" He practically skipped across the hall into his apartment.

"What did you give him?" Ochako pulled down the sleeve of her sleep shirt, now that Takami was gone she felt the awkward air between them.

"Pizza coupon, buy one get another free," he scratched the back of head, "and Fuyumi's number."

She blinked in complete surprise, not even knowing he had the girls' number, "Todoroki is going to kill you."

"I'd like to see the bastard try."

She giggled, knowing that in would only be a few hours before Bakugo got a very rude phone call from their friend who was very overprotective of who his sister dated.

"So, um," she poked his arm, holding the other over her stomach.

"Uh," a bright blush crept over his face as he kicked his foot over the cutesy welcome mat Tsu had bought, "wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he took a huge breath before staring right into her warm chocolate eyes, "go on a date with me."

"Wha-What?" she leaned back from his intensity, "Bakugo, what-?"

"I like you. I thought I made that clear that day in Bio. I've wanted to ask you out ever since but I never found the time," his confidence grew the more he talked, "you deserve more than a first kiss from a loser like Deku just 'cause you've never had one before."

"Oh, uh," she felt her face flare up the more he talked. He liked her? Really? "So… you would be my first kiss?"

He smirked, "Go on that date and maybe you'll find out."

Bakugo's confidence ignited her own, "And what will we do on this date?"

"Dinner," he stepped forward and gripped her hips in his large, warm hands, "a movie," the rubbed his thumbs on her skin just above her shorts waistband, "probably dessert after cause that's your favorite meal."

Ochako grabbed onto the strings attached to the front of his hoodie, playing with them instead of looking into his intense eyes, "What movie?"

"That live-action _Mulan _movie comes out this week," he pressed his forehead against hers, "it looks pretty fucking awesome."

"Didn't know you liked Disney movies."

"I like bad ass chicks who can take care of themselves," he let go of her hip with his right hand and used it to lift her chin, "kind of like this really amazing girl I know."

"I-is that so?" she got lost in the depths of his eyes, the red so vibrant and radiated with passion.

"Hell yeah," his grip on her chin was loose, if she wanted to step away, she could.

But why would she do that.

Ochako raised up on her toes to reach his mouth, extremely nervous and really not knowing what she was doing. She hoped Bakugo liked her as much as he let on.

Excitement caused Bakugo's heart to speed up in anticipation of their first kiss, he leaned down to capture her soft looking lips with his…

"SHE SAID YESS!"

The door across the hall flew open and Takami ran into the hallway dancing.

"Guess who has a date with THE Fuyumi Todoroki?" he didn't even bat an eye when he saw their predicament, "That's right, this guy."

"Kei-Keigo!"

"I'll wait until later for a congrats," he sauntered back into his apartment, but not before giving Bakugo a thumbs up, "now you get yours!"

_SLAM!_

Ochako sunk down as far as she could while still being in Bakugo's grip, _"Well… Moment's over."_

"Katsuki?" She tried to pull away. Bakugo was still staring at her neighbor's door with murder in his eyes, but his grip on her wasn't budging, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Oh, like hell I'm letting that damn chicken ruin this."

Bakugo raised her chin back up to his and gave her a mind blowing first kiss. Soft lips, slow movements, sensual sighs, and loving hands.

When they pulled apart, Ochako's eyes were lidded. He snorted as he realized that he could stare at her everyday for the rest of his life.

"Wow, that was," she couldn't form a full sentence just yet, the heat from his kiss still lingered in her body, "wow."

He leaned in again to graze his lips over hers, "That ain't nothing, Ochako."

* * *

: I hope you liked it! And as sad as I am that it's over, fear not! I have a new idea that I plan on starting to write this week! If you like singer AU's, stay tuned!

And yes, I love Hawks. It's literally been less than a week since I really started to like him. Blame the movie that I saw in both Dub and Sub(sorry RKS!). And no, I am not caught up on the manga but yes, I am afraid for him.

See you guys later!


End file.
